tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saris Khan
Archived talk: [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive1|'1']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive2|'2']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive3|'3']], [[User talk:LordGalvatron/archive4|'4']] Question regarding Rivfruitv Hey Sariskhan, earlier I've noticed user Rivfruitv was blocked. I asked Kugawattan about it and I was told Rivfruitv was blocked for harrassing him by spamming videos where Kuga's creations got beaten so badly. Is that considered harrassment? I guess the Blocking Policy wasn't very clear... Jillian189 (talk) 21:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC) An important question Hay Saris something has been on my mind a while about the wiki. I've knoticed that most of the wiki employes have "warehouses" that store unused freaks ideas and consepts. So here is what the headline is all about: How do I recive a warehouse? Of couse I am new to this wiki as you can tell from my enlistment date and I was wondering if you get a warehouse by rank or if I can make the page by myself or if I need an admin's permission to recive one. I was just curious and any explaination will do for me. LateSoundBlaster (talk) 00:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yo thanks Saris for the explaination, It was killing me to know. Demowave may finish sooner now thanks to you. LateSoundBlaster (talk) 12:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Quite rightly heh Xho -- Schweinhunds. 19:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) And I am going to need the exact place of Soldine's home because Evocity is so freakin' big. #Sent to you via e-mail #It was just what we needed, good job :D I kinda blushed when I saw Painis' vendetta series in there. Did I really do such a freaky advance? :O General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 19:27, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Found it, thanks. Speaking of Soldine, any chance I could get that Metallic glow on Soldine/Robosol? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 20:09, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate. I found a way you could make screens of my OCs - I modified TF2 Beta Skins pack so that there's Soldine, Handsome Rogue, Madic, Cryo and Robosol (though '''the last one lacks his metallic glow' and black eyes). You could swap your original TF2BS folder with this one (not replace!), take screens of each character, and then place the old folder in its place. And there's already a pack with orange team, so you could use it for Orangeman's portrait.'' Could you do this for me? If yes, send me your email address. I'd be very grateful :). ''Lord Galvatron http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120410144220/tf2freakshow/images/0/01/LG_Sig.jpg Do you hear the voices too? 10:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC)'' This should explain it. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 20:47, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry but they're my videos and I'll do whatever the fuck I want with them. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 14:23, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I know, and I apologize, but what was that thing of suddenly coming in and telling me not to do something I had planned long time ago without even saying why? General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 14:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Considering Talk Pages are usually for serious stuff, I thought otherwise. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 15:38, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure how will we work that out, but if you think we can handle it, let's give it a try. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 20:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Where did you get the GRY models from and can i have them please? Soldine1000 (talk) 15:39, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Request for help Hi Saris. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. You didn't mention anything specific in your request, other than "a more unique design", so let me know what you'd like me to help with, such as a background image, main page layout, etc. As for your other request about pages spanning the entire width of the screen, that's not possible with the default skin, which is locked at 1030 pixels wide. On a personal level, you could go to and under Appearance > Layout, change from Wikia to Monobook. Also, you can use personalized global CSS to change the default skin's page width if you know or find the necessary CSS code to do so. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Like I said, the only options you have, on a personal preference level, is to either change your preference setting to use Monobook, or find some CSS code to use on your personal CSS page. Changing the wiki's default skin is not possible. :Anyway, message me again when you and the other admin decide what you want help with. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Dude, I just became a member here, so what is the reason i can't re-post my Dic Cupcake creation? what you told me was criptic and hard to understand. also, i really don't know what to really do on here, I'm not Albert Fucking Einstien for the love of god -_- so just tell me what i need to improve and i'll do it, jesus jumped up christ >_< !seY just letting you know the rogue conagher video is completed, hope you like and enjoy watching it :] - Swiff will do, thanx. i removed the one message because i already told you, sorry bout that. one more thing, how can i transfer my freaks info into a page without doing it from scratch, other than copy and paste, like how you added peoples things into the warehouse page?